The present invention is directed to a suspension device for suspending a cable fitting or sleeve on a support cable. The suspension device includes a securing part for engaging the support cable and a mounting projection for fastening the device to the cable sleeve or fitting.
German published application 38 05 257 discloses a device for suspending a cable sleeve or fitting on a support cable or wire. The cable sleeve shown in this published application includes two end members with a split sleeve which surrounds the two end members. This cable sleeve is suspended on the support cable by suspension devices which on one end are provided with engagement means that are clamped to the support cable with the assistance of clamp parts and the devices have their other ends engaging corresponding profile or devices of the cable sleeve. A number of mounting steps are required when fixing the suspension device on the support cable and when mounting the cable sleeve on these suspension devices.